Sakura The Stunt Devil
by SomberHemlock666
Summary: What happens when you add Sakura, the Aktasuki, and a normal stunt devil life? You get a grl who cheats death everyday. Skura is a 16 yearold girl, who loves to test death, and boy will it come back to haunt her, or will it? Couples may be added, later on


1People are so annoying. Did you know that? They think just because you do things, that they would never think of doing that you are crazy. I suppose I am crazy though. My friends don't seem to mind though, they think it's cool, and having near death experiences everyday, is a blast. It's not like I try to kill my self, no suicide is for the norms, I on the other hand, juts see how far I can go, and how many times I can cheat death, 256 so far, and Death dose not like losing.

"Sakura are you trying to kill your self?" The blond asked. She was the head doctor at the Konoha hospital, and I had become one of her regular patients.

"Tsunade, why would you think that?" I asked innocently. I knew why, she had just finished stitching up my leg, after I tore it up during a stunt.

"Maybe because this is the third set of stitches I've had to give you this month?" she asked eying me cautiously.

"Aw, come on, this time it wasn't my fault." I said, it really wasn't that damn Uchiha, and his dumb ass friends are the ones to blame.

"And who's fault was it?"

Sasuke, and his friends. You see I was going to skateboard off of the roof of Itachi's garage, and flip off my board, and land on the trampling, but Sasuke and his friends came, and yelled something at me, to get down, and I fell off the roof, down the shingles instead of the board we had set up." I said. If I saw Sasuke I was going to throw him off a cliff.

The raven haired boy had taken a liking to me, since I was the only girl in school who didn't fawn over him. Besides if I liked him, I wouldn't be able to do half the things I do.

"Well you're done, please wait a week at least before you come back to see me." Tsunade pleaded before she threw me out.

"Well that was pleasant." I said walking down the street. I had no pain in my leg, and I wouldn't use crutches even if they were offered to me.

"Sakura un." I turned and saw the blond I hung around with walking up.

"Hey Deidara."

"So how is it?" he asked walking along side me, we were supposed to meet the others at the park, Itachi said he had some new stunt for me.

"I don't feel a thing, but Tsunade's pissed."

"That doesn't suprise me. You should be a bit more careful."

I looked at him, and glared. "Deidara, come on this is me we're talking about, death cant touch me." I said, with a smirk.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he said. I ignored him, as we walked to the park.

"What ever happened to the car?" I asked.

"You drove it off a cliff remember?" he said.

"Oh yeah." That time I had just watched the Triple X movie, and I watched as Vin Diesel drove a convertible off a cliff, then opened a parachute at the last moment. It was so cool that I tried it, the exhilaration was awesome, and we hooked up cameras like they did, the footage was awesome.

"Well anyway..." he was saying when someone stopped us.

"Hey Sakura." Damn it was Sasuke and his gang of pretty boys.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked getting right up in his face, he didn't scare me, me and the guys had been in about seven fist fights.

"Where are you heading?" he asked with cocky grin on his face.,

"To the park, your brother has a new death trap waiting for me to test." I said with a smirk folding my arms.

He looked at me wide eyes and said, "But Sakura you just got back from the hospital from the last stunt." he said.

"I wouldn't of had to go, if you wouldn't of broken my concentration." I said walking past him, Deidara following. We kept on going to the park and I noticed that the pretty boy squad was following.

"Sakura! Over here!" I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Kisame, Itachi, and Sassori, they were standing under a tree with a rope, and platform. It looked like I was going to have fun.

"I was beginning to think you chickened out." Itachi said when we were closer.

"Me? Please. No I ran into your brother and the pretty boys." I said gesturing to the group of boys.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you didn't get Sakura killed." Sasuke said back. Damn I hated him.

"Forget about him, what's the new stunt?" I asked, I was aching to meet death again.

"Ok, well you are going to stand on the plat form, swing from the rope, land on your skateboard, and skate off the deck doing three flips and land in the water." Kisame said walking me through the steps. "Don't screw this one up, we were actually able to sell tickets to this thing."

"Give me my cut first." I said holding out my hand. If I didn't get my money now, I'd never see it. Itachi place seventy dollars in my hand not bad. I pulled my shirt off, revealing my black bikini top, followed by the matching bottoms.

I climbed my onto the ramp as Sassori handed me the rope. I took a breath and looked over the course. Sasuke and his buddies just stared.

"Ok, laddies and gentlemen, welcome to the Akatsuki's stunt show. Today Sakura will be swinging by a rope, of the plat form, and the skate her way down to the dock, performing three flips, and land safely in the water." Deidara said into the mic. The crowed applauded, and I jumped. The rope swing was easy, and I landed on the board with ease, getting get gasps from the crowd. Now skating on the slippery deck was another thing, I had to push down harder to keep the board form slipping. I launched my self off the small ramp, and flipped. Once, Twice, Trice, and then I felt the water hit my body.

My head came up and the whole crowed was cheering. I slowly walked out, and over to the guys. "How was it?" I asked.

"Sakura you do what to get your self killed." Sauske said walking up to me.

"Um, Sakura your bleeding." Neji, one of the pretty boys said.

"Where?" I couldn't feel blood, but then again I was dripping wet.

"Here." Itachi said, he moved over and placed a piece of cloth on my head. "You should be more carful." he said.

"Yeah right, so are we dong anything to night?" I asked I didn't have anybody waiting at home for me, so I usually stayed out late with the guys.

"Well, we were thinking about messing with Gaara's gang." Deidara said with a smile. Gaara was the leader of the gang from Suna, who's town boarded with ours, we were often messing with them, but the look Deidara had meant more that just messing with them.

"I'm in." I said, puling my clothes back on.

"Wait what do you mean Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "Are you all crazy?"

"In a word yes." I said smirking. "And Sasuke, if you don't want to get hurt, go home like a good boy." I said walking away with the rest of the guys, my skateboard tucked under my arm.

That night I met the guys at Kisame's house, from there we walked to the out skirts of town, where Gaara's gang was already waiting for us.

"Itachi, you brought your girlfriend?" Gaara asked catching sight of me.

"Shut you face before I make you shut it." I said glaring at him. Right like I would ever date Itachi.

"Watch it Gaara, Sakura is probably the toughest one among us." Itachi said with a smirk.

He eyed me carefully then placed a smirk on his face. "Well let's see just how good she is." He said walking up to me. "Let's see what you got, punch me."

"You sure about that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Did he seriously doubt me that much. I just shrugged, and made an attempt to punch with my left hand. I saw what I had expected, he was going to block it, so at the last minuet I switched and hit him square in the jaw with my right hand, sending him into the wall.

"I told you Gaara." Itachi said smirking, as Gaara's gang made to help him.

"Get off of me." he said He walked right up to me, and was about to hit me, when I ducked, and gave him an upper cut in the abdomen. If he wanted to play, then so did I. I threw him off, and watched as he clutched his mid-section in pain.

I watched him get up, and my eyes narrowed a bit when he took out a knife, now he was pissed. I removed a hunting knife from my shoe, and stood in a fighting stance, as he stalked around me. He jumped and I moved, but he cut my upper arm, as I cut his. While he was messing with the blood on his arm, I took the opportunity ad kicked the blade out of his hand, and kicked him again in the abdomen.

"If you want to play dirty, I'm all for it." I said watching him. He slowly stood, and was surrounded by his gang.

"You are one crazy ass chick." He spat at me, I only smirked. As if I didn't already know that. "We'll lever for now, nut we will be back." He said before he and his gang disappeared.

"Damn Sakura I hope I never have to fight you." Kismae said stepping up and looking at my arm.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Oh, maybe because you're crazy." Deidara said removing himself from his spot on the wall.

"Whatever, let's go." Itachi said. No one disagreed, and we all walked to the gas station, where we hung out for a bit. I was used to staying around the guys until eleven or so, then I would go home to an empty house, and fall asleep in some radome spot. My parents were killed in a drive by one day, and my aunt took over custody of me, but she lived on the other side of town. However she let me live alone, and would come by on weekends and give me money and food, not a bad life. People blame my lack of paretns for my behavior, but even if I had parents, it wouldn't stop me. I liked the dangerous stunts too much.


End file.
